In the clinical application of ultrasound to treating hysteromyoma, when the uterus is monitored by an imaging apparatus (e.g. magnetic resonance imaging (MRI)), the solid substance in intestinal tract which is located in front of the uterus may interfere the imaging effect; when hysteromyoma is treated with high intensity focused ultrasound, the ultrasonic waves penetrate through the lower abdomen of the human body and are focused in the target region in uterus. However, the intestinal tract contains air. When the ultrasonic waves pass through the intestinal tract, they are reflected between the air and intestinal wall, resulting in energy deposition that may cause injuries to the intestinal wall which is close to the uterus; meanwhile, the ultrasonic energy to uterus is reduced so that the energy intensity can not satisfy the therapeutic requirement. This problem causes great interference to the security and effectiveness of treating hysteromyoma with ultrasonic waves.
Therefore, the influence caused by the solid substance and gas in the intestinal tract located in front of the uterus should be reduced in the therapy. Usually, consideration can be given to push the intestinal tract in vitro, offset the intestinal tract in front of the uterus and disperse it upwards and to both sides by use of a pushing force, so that the monitoring by the magnetic resonance imaging will not be affected by the solid substance in the intestinal tract; meanwhile, the ultrasonic waves can penetrate through the lower abdomen without any interference by the intestinal tract and the air therein and are focused in the uterus.
A Chinese patent (publication date: Sep. 1, 1999; publication number: CN 2335573Y) disclosed an intestinal tract pushing apparatus for treating hysteromyoma. Said apparatus is a water bag used in B-mode ultrasonic imaging monitoring, the water bag is sealed by a metal seal ring, and the intestinal tract is pushed by the water bag. In order to make the water bag keep contact with the human body, two hooks are employed to clamp and fix the seal ring with two side lugs, the human body and a bottom board, but it is inconvenient to connect or adjust them; moreover, the seal ring enlarges the volume of the apparatus, thereby it is inconvenient to carry the apparatus, and the shape of the water bag is fairly restricted.